


Good For The Soul

by callmeb



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cutesy, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex between Jared and Osric is fun sex. It’s sweet, happy, giggling and bumping noses and pausing mid-thrust because one of them has sugar from candy all over his mouth and the other can’t stop laughing. It’s like the Chicken Soup of Sex – good for the soul.<br/>It’s just easy. No thinking or planning. Just doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly schmoop, minimal not-so-descriptive porn.
> 
> I just think we can all assume sex between Jared and Osric would be 'good for the soul' and I didn't focus so much on the sex as I did on the way they'd be together

Sex between Jared and Osric is fun sex. It’s sweet, happy, giggling and bumping noses and pausing mid-thrust because one of them has sugar from candy all over his mouth and the other can’t stop laughing. It’s like the Chicken Soup of Sex – good for the soul.

It’s just easy. No thinking or planning. Just doing.

***

The first time isn’t an accident. It isn’t alcohol-infused or even in the heat of the moment.

It’s Jared and Osric playing video games all day long and talking about the show and pranks on set and how poor Misha gets the worst of it from Jared and Jensen. It’s Osric asking the question all the fans on the internet wish they could get a definite answer to:

-

“Seriously, man, I gotta ask. Are you proportionate down there or what? Because your jeans never really give it away enough and I gotta know!”

And Jared just laughs as he slouches down the couch and unzips his pants as if it’s the most normal thing in the world. And Osric doesn’t pause; he watches with curiosity until Jared’s got his soft dick out. And of course the guy is just gone past proportionate and straight into ‘Not-Fucking-Fair’ as far as Osric is concerned. And he wraps his hand around the warm flesh in awe; he lifts it up in survey with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

“Seriously? That’s ridiculous, man! And you’re not even hard; it gets even bigger, doesn’t it? Fuck, man. My hand looks like a girl’s on your dick! How do you even jerk this snake off?”

And Jared wraps his hand above Osric’s – there’s plenty of bare skin left – and Osric can’t believe the difference between his hand and Jared’s when the older man moves it up to the tip and then down to where Osric’s fist is.

Of course, Osric has to pull himself out to compare; he has to wrap his free hand around his own dick and pull and push the skin a couple times to get it growing. And he’ll laugh while talking to Jared, not caring that they both have their dicks out; not caring when Jared’s hand comes off his dick and completely covers Osric’s hand, completely wraps around Osric’s smaller cock.

“You know, my dick is a pretty damn good size, but now I feel inadequate. Man, your hand is huge; you can probably fit it around both of us.”

And Jared chuckles and comforts his friend, slides his hand up and down to show Osric that his is indeed a good size, all hard and wet-tipped. And Osric quips that Jared still isn’t at full salute, and he squeezes along the shaft and rubs his thumb under the crown until the flesh turns hot and twitchy beneath his small fingers. And Jared tests Osric’s theory; he pulls his friend into his lap until their cocks stand up – undersides pressed together – and easily consumes both of them with one paw. Osric groans because his dick looks prepubescent at this point, head of his not even touching Jared’s. And Jared leans into the smaller man with a smile, asking what Osric would like him to do as an apology for being so… gifted.

-

So their first time is Osric sitting in Jared’s dick and riding him. Because if a guy can’t compete with Jared’s girth, he can at least feel it inside him. It’s smiles and conversations about their coworkers’ dick sizes. It’s Osric turning red-faced every time his cockhead pokes out from Jared’s fist. It’s them both laughing when the long-forgotten game on the television has online players cursing each other out.

***

The next time is just as simple.  It’s Osric greeting Jared by jumping into the other man’s arms, wrapping his limbs around the muscular body, smiling so big that his almond eyes squint even further. It’s Osric still on the high of being surrounded by fans. It’s Jared glowing with pride for their fans, for welcoming Osric with open arms into their Supernatural world.

-

When Osric wraps around Jared, he doesn’t even stumble with the sudden weight. He can carry the man easily, as he shuts the door and holds Osric to his body. And they talk about the fans. And Osric pulls back and bumps his nose against Jared’s cheek and somehow against his mouth, so he has to wipe the dampness in the collar of Jared’s shirt while he talks about his first convention experience.

“These fans are crazy, man! You guys get to do this all the time? I want to go to every one of these! They really love the show, and they really love you guys.”

And Jared listens, never drops his smile, never loses his grip on Osric’s body. He tells Osric about some of the craziest times he’s had over the years. And when Jared can’t stop laughing because Osric admits he got lost in a pack of Sams, followed by getting lost in a pack of Castiels, he sandwiches Osric against the wall while he catches his breath. And Jared drops his head to Osric’s chest, doesn’t want to move his hands from Osric’s backside, so he just wipes his tears into the shirt there.

And Osric opens his legs enough to slide down a few inches, until his ass hits that snake in Jared’s pants and his body ruts against it while Jared looks up at the same time Osric looks down and a nose hits a chin. And then two full grown men giggle against a wall, rub against each other, and since they’re both hard in their pants, it only makes sense that they take care of it.

-

So this time between Jared and Osric, it’s pants disappearing – even though Jared never put Osric down. It’s up against a wall, legs squeezing Jared’s waist, lazy thrusting that drags Osric’s shirt halfway up his body. It’s remnant giggling and threatening to put Osric on a leash so he doesn’t get lost in a pack of Kevins. It’s Osric clinging to Jared’s shoulders when the older man loses his grip because the younger man decides to touch people’s dicks until he finds the ridiculously large one he’s been properly acquainted with. It’s Jared telling Osric not to get come on his shirt because he has a panel in 5 minutes; and it’s Osric intentionally covering the front of the man’s plaid with his release.

***

Every other time is just as sweet. Sometimes, it’s Jared sharing his stash of Airheads Xtremes. It’s the men hopped up on sugar, stopping mid-sex to wrestle into different positions, with too much energy to stay one way or another. Sometimes, it’s a full day of sex and food and sex and video games and sex. It's every room getting christened with their musk, and every surface slipping with their sweat.

It’s smiles from beginning to end. It’s handfuls of laughs. It’s conversations between thrusts. And that’s what makes it feel so good; that’s why they keep doing it. It’s not some sexy, dirty, kinky thing. It’s just two people being completely themselves together.

And Jared and Osric are just happy, laughter-filled guys. And they always have happy, laughter-filled sex. And it’s kind of perfect just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is how I picture them: Jared all big and strong and cheerful; Osric so genuinely happy, and built but looking so small compared to Jared. And just fucking cute, okay?
> 
> So thanks for reading and feel free to comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
